1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a displaying system, and especially relates to a displaying system having a function of sensing displaying properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Displaying parameters (such as hue, saturation, luminance, contrast, brightness and so on) of conventional monitors usually can be set through an OSD function of the monitors. Users generally set the displaying parameters of the monitors according to their senses. After adjusted by the user, the monitor displays images whose colors are not necessarily associated with the original colors in which the images are expected to be displayed. Hence, the above setting mechanism cannot substantially treat problems of color shift. In practice, calibration of the displaying parameters of the monitors usually needs external inspection. When a monitor needs to be calibrated, the monitor has to display images in corresponding colors on its screen. Then a probe of a measurement device has to face the screen for measuring the color of the image displayed on a portion of the screen which the probe faces. Measurement data are taken as the basis for adjusting the displaying parameters of the monitor. Because of seldom use of the measurement device, general users usually would not prepare a device like the measurement device. When a monitor needs to be calibrated, the monitor is usually moved to a specific place for the calibration. For example, a monitor has been a calibrated before leaving a factory. If the monitor needs to be calibrated after sold to a customer, the monitor has to be moved back to a maintenance center for calibration, which spends much time and is inconvenient.